Evolution of a Family
by thunders golden sister
Summary: The Potters were normal, just parents of twin sons, Harry and Hunter. Then Hunter became the BWL and life changed, even though they tried hard to keep things normal. ALTERNATE UNIVERSE, JP/LP Twin!Harry, Manipulative!Dumbledore OC, COMPLETE
1. Godric's Hollow

Disclaimer: Sorry, I'm not J K Rawlings, nor do I own Harry Potter.

A/N: Look a shiny new story from a shiny new author! Enjoy. Oh, this is ALTERNATE UNIVERSE!!!

Hidden in the Wales countryside, Godric's Hollow resounded with the laughter and shrieks associated with Halloween. Children dressed up as monsters and marvels ran around, followed by laughing parents as they collected candy and toys from their neighbors and friends. No house lit up was ignored, except one. This one was passed-by by every child. No adults spared a glance for the small cottage as they walked by. It didn't exist as far as they were concerned. Indeed there were less than ten people in the world that knew of the cottage's existence, a fact meant to help guard its precious occupants.

Shadows danced through the windows, tracing the pathways of the people inside. A tall, muscled silhouette danced with a smaller one, followed by a shorter shape carrying another tiny body. A curtain was pulled back for a brief moment, and a flash of red hair showed around an inquisitive face, and then vanished. "I'm worried, James," the owner of the red hair, one Lily Potter nee Evans, said quietly.

"What's wrong?" James Potter asked as he swung his son around again.

"It's just, I have this feeling. Something's going to happen. Something…you do trust Peter don't you?" Lily turned, cradling their other son gently.

"Lily, honey, Peter is the last of our friends who would turn to You-Know-Who," James said. "Why, I'd say Padfoot would before Wormtail."

Lily nodded, "If you're sure, James."

"As sure as I am that I am holding Harry," James replied.

Lily opened her mouth to tell him he had Hunter when the door blasted open. "Oh Potters!" A drawling, sarcastic voice called, "I'm here."

"It's him, Lily! Take Hunter and Harry and get out of here!" James said, he dumped Hunter into Lily's open arm and sprinted for the entryway, grabbing his wand from the coffee table as he passed it. Lily pulled her boys close and raced up the back stairs, heading for the nursery and the portkey that would get them to safety.

"_Avada Kedavra!"_ A hateful voice called out and Lily gasped. A thud, followed by a crash, from the front of the house echoed up the stairs, freezing her in her tracks.

"_Diffindio!"_ James bellowed.

"_Crucio!"_

"James," she whispered, clinging to her children. Pain wracked screams attested to Voldemort's curse, but Lily knew that she had only so long before the Dark Lord was done with James.

"Mommy," whimpered Harry, pulling on her robe.

Lily shook her head and raced into the nursery, kicking the door shut behind her and saying, "Aslan," as she headed for the crib. The wards on the room fell into place around her, cutting off all sound. Now, the only ways out would be for her to either deactivate the wards or to use the single portkey. She grabbed the pink blanket and set it on the floor and put the boys on to it as Voldemort struck the wards.

"Mommy, Daddy!" Hunter said, holding out his hands.

Lily closed her eyes, "No Daddy, Hunter."

Hunter frowned, "Daddy!"

"No Hunter," Lily replied, frantically trying to remember the activation phrase for the portkey.

The door blasted in, and Lily spun, her wand in her hand, "Ah, Lily Potter," Voldemort said as he stepped into the room. "Step aside, child. I only want one of your boys," he said.

"Never," Lily replied.

"You will still have one," Voldemort replied.

"No, you can't have either of my sons," Lily said, lifting her chin and her wand.

"Your husband thought the same thing," Voldemort replied, "and he lies dead below us."

Lily snarled, "That was James, I am my own woman. _Diffindo."_ As the cutting curse leaped from her wand, she added, "And you will never harm a hair on my children's heads."

Voldemort lazily blocked the curse, "I am sorry that you believe that, Mrs. Potter. _Crucio."_

Voldemort watched Lily fall, overwhelmed as her husband had been under a mix of the Crucio and other dark curses, and he sighed, what a waste. He turned to his goal, two identical boys on a pink blanket. They sat side by side staring at him, no doubt wondering what he was doing. One boy's shirt had a wolf and a stag, the other a black dog and a stag. No doubt this showed who was who, and he knew that it didn't matter which twin he hit, for the other would follow, as was the nature of identical twins such as these. Thusly decided, Voldemort lifted his wand, and aimed it at the little boy with the wolf and incanted _"Avada Kedavra."_

The green light of death leapt out to caress the boy, but the boy screamed, a noise akin to a banshee, and a golden shield swept over him and his brother, who made no noise, only clung to his brother like he would never let go. The curse struck and attempted to burrow through the shield. There was a pulse of white light and the shield fell, the green light hit, not the boy he'd aimed at, who had fallen backwards, but instead hit the other boy. The green light reversed and changed into a silver beam of light that shot back between them and hit Voldemort before he could register that he'd made such a vast mistake. The house shook as Voldemort screamed, and then faded into a black cloud and dust.

On the pink blanket, the little boy with a dog on his shirt reached for a stuffed dog that lay on the floor nearby, "Pa'foo'," he called, and the blanket vanished, bearing its precious burden of the Boy Who Lived and his brother. On the forehead of one boy was a scar that would become famous for its undeniable resemblance to the rune for power and on the other was a lightning bolt.

Albus Dumbledore watched his students enjoy the last of the Halloween feast, flanked by his teachers. He sipped his goblet of wine and smiled. Everything was well, the students had forgotten the war, and were laughing as they ate the last of the candies that had been made available for them. A loud gong rang through the castle, silencing the Great Hall, and then Fawkes appeared, singing a lament that brought Dumbledore to his feet. Only one thing could possibly have occurred, an emergency portkey had been utilized, and Severus Snape had gone to the Dark Lord's side. Turning, Albus rushed from the Hall, barely hearing Minerva send the children to their dormitories until further news could be brought.

Not quite running, Albus followed Fawkes back to his office, and when he burst into the room, his heart began to pound. Lying on a blanket, bawling in fear, were the Potter twins, Harry and Hunter. Both appeared bloody and a quick look told Albus that they had come alone. "Fawkes," Albus said, turning to his friend, "Go to Godric's Hollow, and see if Lily and James are alive. Bring them to me if they are." Fawkes chirped and vanished in flame. That done, Albus knelt at the fireplace and activated the Floo, "The Hospital Wing, Madam Pomfrey's office," he declared before sticking his head into the flames.

Poppy was running into the door as Albus's vision clear, she had clearly ran from the Great Hall, "Albus, what do you need?" She asked after she had bounced off the door, flushed, but regaining her composure quickly and calming down easily.

"It's the Potters; they've sent Harry and Hunter via portkey. The boys are terrified, and bloody. Fawkes is scouting their home, please come through." Albus said. He drew back and stood up, turning back to the boys and trying to think of a way to calm them down.

Poppy appeared moments later through the fireplace, her field bag clutched to her chest, "The poor dears," she breathed, and knelt to draw them to her. "Shh," she told them. "You are safe here."

Fawkes arrived, his golden voice a demand and a summons. Albus closed his eyes, "Poppy," he said, "take care of the boys, and keep them up here. I must go to Godric's Hollow and see what occurred."

"Yes, Albus," Poppy whispered, awed by the strength of Fawkes's cry.

As the sun set on the scene at Godric's Hollow, Albus felt his heart deaden. James and Lily were in St. Mungos, with no indication of how well they'd recover from the curses that had been leveled on them, leaving the twins unharmed and without a guardian for the time being. One of which had deflected the killing curse. The Aurors' magic detection spells had revealed that much. Unfortunately, there was too much backwash of magic from the collapse of the Fidelis, the Killing Curse, port key and deflection to pick out a clear trace of which twin might have cast it. Albus regarded a letter of intent in the hand of James Potter, and signed by Lilly as well, and knew that he could never let it come out. For it named Sirius Black as the guardian of the twins, and Sirius Black was the traitor who had betrayed them. He slipped the letter into his robe's sleeve and reached for the next scroll. "Excuse me, Headmaster," a hesitant voice said as Albus read the Gringotts report.

"Yes," Albus turned.

"We need to process this room, sir." The Auror said quietly.

"Of course," Albus replied. He put the scroll down and left the room, "Forgive me, I hadn't realized you weren't done." He left the house and walked to the edge of the Ministry wards before Apparating to the Ministry and preparing to deal with the press and the Ministry until the Potters could leave St. Mungos. He paused only to send a message to Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew to meet with him that evening.


	2. Ministry of Magic

Disclaimer: Not mine, sorry.

A/N Chapter 2; Harry Potter age 3. Between a year and a half to two years after Godric's Hollow. Sirius Black gets the trial he should have gotten.

James had never been good at hiding his emotions, and now, as he watched his wife of four years, Lily Potter, dress for one of the most important days of his life, he felt utter awe. Lily Potter had changed in the two years since Voldemort had tortured her in his desperate leap for true immortality. A silver lock of hair started at her left temple and was a clear marker of her torture at the hands of Voldemort, as well as wrinkles and scars, most of which were hidden under her clothing. Voldemort had not been kind to James either; his once thick, glossy black hair had gained a liberal sprinkling of white. Lines stole his youthful appearance, but his hazel eyes were undiminished in any other form.

"Now then," James said, laying his hands on either side of Lily's hips and leaned over her shoulder to kiss her cheek, "You look beautiful. Are you ready for this?"

"Of course," Lily replied, twisting to look up at James, "it's taken too long as it is. Let's go bring Padfoot home."

The pair left their bedroom and went into the shared room of their twins, Hunter and Harry, now three. Harry was looking at one of the books from the shelves and Hunter was trying to build something out of magical blocks. Lily, as she often did, stopped to look at both of her sons, quiet, serious Harry, who had started wearing glasses and looked so much like James, and Hunter, the loud, boisterous one, with a love of building and just making noise. Two babies made famous because of a burst of magic that couldn't possibly be accidental magic. Hunter reached for a green block that was out of his reach, after straining for a moment, he stopped and glared at the block, "Coom bai!" He declared, and the block shot over to him neatly.

Lily clapped her hands, "Very good, Hunter," she said, scooping up her son and twirling him around.

James kissed Hunter's cheek when Lily settled down, and then he picked up Harry, "I guess we'll be seeing you do the same soon, huh, champ?" James asked, smoothing back Harry's hair.

Harry grabbed his dad's hand and pushed it away, "No! No touch!" He said.

James laughed and ran his hand through Harry's hair one last time, bringing the lightening bolt scar into view, "There, now you look handsome!" He told the little boy.

Harry scrunched his face up, "No! No han'some."

"Yes handsome," Lily said, also laughing. "What about you, Hunter, are you handsome?"

"No." Hunter said firmly. "Like Hawwy."

"Well, I say that you are both handsome," Lily announced, bestowing kisses on both boys, "now, let's go. We don't want to be late, after all."

The foursome went downstairs to the fireplace and James pulled Harry close, "Here we go," he announced, then tossed in the Floo powder, "Ministry of Magic!" He declared and let the flames whisk him away.

The reporters were crowded around a different Floo and James smiled to himself at that piece of good luck. Remus, Dumbledore, and another of the Order Wizards, Aurora Florine, moved to join him as Lily showed up. "Are you ready, James?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes," James replied distantly. Dumbledore had not wanted to grant this trial anymore than the newly elected Minister Fudge, but James had spoken loudly and now Sirius Black would be tried.

"Let's go," Dumbledore said.

The group moved through the Atrium, pausing only to have their wands checked, and then they headed down to Courtroom Ten for the trial. Albus parted from them after they left the stairs, to take his seat as the Head of the Wizengamont. James turned to Remus, "You'll have to take Harry, Remus. I'll have to speak."

"Don't worry," Remus said, taking the boy, "if it comes down to it, I can watch both Harry and Hunter."

"Be careful," James said, "I'm afraid that someone will push us to identify the boys."

"No worries," Remus said, "I'll take care of them James."

"We'll take care of them," Lily corrected him. "You just worry about Sirius, James." James smiled at them tightly, and then left to take a seat in the witness section. Remus and Lily took the boys up to the spectator seating, as far from the reporters as they could manage.

There was a quiet murmur in the room, as people waited for the trial to start, using the noise to cover his own words, Remus turned to Lily, "I take it that there's still no way to tell?"

"No," Lily replied, "we still don't know. Albus has been urging us to let him declare the true defeater of Voldemort, but we won't. No one has been able to prove which boy is the one, so we're determined to not say anything. We'll treat the boys equally, and the reporters can just go hang themselves."

"Albus won't like that," Remus murmured, "as grateful as I am, and as good a man he is, he still cannot accept that his control is fading away now."

"He'll want to take over raising our sons," Lily said, "as soon as we let him tell the world anything. Our children are not sacrifices."

Harry tugged at Remus's hand, "Moony, see Pa'foo'," he declared, pointing.

"Yes, Harry, that's Padfoot," Remus replied.

"No! _See_ Pa'foo'," Harry insisted, loudly.

"Not right now, Harry," Remus said, "we have to wait."

"Want Pa'foo'!" Harry cried, catching attention from the members of the Wizengamont.

"I'll take him outside," Remus told Lily, who nodded.

Remus picked up Harry with a grunt, "You're getting big, cub," he said as he started for the stairs.

"NO!" Harry howled, "Pa'foo'!"

Remus sighed and rushed from the court room before the three year old could disrupt the proceedings anymore. After the door shut, Remus sighed and set Harry down. "Court over yet?" One of the Auror guards asked.

"No," Remus said, watching as Harry howled and kicked the floor. "It's amazing, he's only seen pictures of Sirius for the past two years, and he not only managed to recognize him, but disrupted the proceedings with his demands to go to him."

"Makes sense to get him out of there, wouldn't want my kid so eager to see a back stabbing murderer like that," the Auror agreed.

Remus looked up sharply, "Were I you, I'd lose that attitude. The child is Harry Potter, and Sirius Black is his godfather, not to mention an innocent man accused of crimes he did not, could not, commit."

Harry's howls faded, and the little boy tugged at Remus's robes. Remus looked down, and smiled, slightly, Harry looked adorable as he rubbed his cheek with one hand and clung to his robes with the other, "Moony, wan' Pa'foo'."

Remus knelt, "Padfoot can't see you right now, Harry." He began, "He wants to, you know he loves you more than anything. It's just that he's in trouble, and those people are deciding how much time he'll have to spend in time out, ok? Like when you took Hunter's blocks and were sent to the corner."

Harry grinned, "Gonna hit 'em wit a paper, Moony? Like Mommy?"

Remus laughed, "I just might, for scaring me like he did."

The doors to the courtroom swung open and Hunter came running out, with Lily just behind him. "Hawwy!" Hunter said, "Coom Bai!"

Harry smiled, "Moony ebau Pa'foo' coo sofer."

Hunter smiled back, and as they launched into an intricate conversation in 'twin', Lily smiled at Remus, who stood, "I had to get out of there, Remus," she said.

"It'll be all right, Lily," Remus said. "There's no way they'll convict Sirius now."

"You're right, I just couldn't see them use Veritaserum on Sirius. It's always struck me as wrong that someone so full of life could look like that under the effect of any potion. Not that I'm glad that he is being mature in there, but I also miss the old Sirius. Even if we will have to ban his name in his presence again." Lily replied, with a false laugh, her eyes straying to her boys.

"I know," Remus said, "are they at that point already?"

"Yes," Lily said.

Remus hesitated, "I wanted to see this part, actually. I wanted to know how much of our Hogwarts exploits are going to come out while they're trying to get to the bottom of things."

Lily laughed again, less forced than before, but not carefree abandon either. There'd been little call for unrestrained laughter since Voldemort had disrupted their lives, and it was good to see Lily trying. "Go ahead, Remus. Get enough blackmail to make it worthwhile. I'll let the boys run around a bit before we come back."

"Ok, be safe," Remus replied.

"I will," Lily said.

Remus opened one of the doors, and went inside.

HPMOMHPMOMHPMOMHPMOMHPMOMHPMOMHPMOMHPMOMHPMOMHP

"Sirius Black, we, the Witches and Wizards of the Wizengamont, do find you…NOT GUILTY!"

Pandemonium filled the room at this announcement, but only a few photographers noticed the two black haired boys who raced to hug Sirius Black, who was crying and laughing and hugging his best friend. By the time everyone's attention was again on Sirius Black, he was holding one of the boys, James had the other in his arms, and Black was being squeezed in a four-way group hug with the Potters and a light brown haired man. Reporters surged, only to be held back by a shield. As they watched, eager to get the story, Albus Dumbledore spoke to the group, and then accepted a portkey from the head of the DMLE that whisked the group away, despite the howls by the reporters.

Dumbledore approached the reporters, "Mr. Black has requested time to recover from his recent stay in Azkaban, and promises to make a statement before the morning edition comes out."

"Professor Dumbledore," one reporter said, "is it true that you still do not know which of the Potter children defeated You-Know-Who?"

Dumbledore paused, and then seized the moment, "No, we have finished our testing. The twin that reflected the Killing Curse and destroyed Voldemort is Hunter Potter."

HPMOMHPMOMHPMOMHPMOMHPMOMHPMOMHPMOMHPMOMHPMOMHP

The headlines filled three quarters of the page the next morning, with special editions of both news pieces. The first was expected, in a way, but the second…the second was only the first sally in a cold war that would continue for many long years, until only a few people could even remember what had lead to the division between the Potter family and their allies with Albus Dumbledore and his Order of the Phoenix.

The first headline read:

SIRIUS BLACK DECLARED INNOCENT

AURORS SEARCHING FOR PETER PETTIGREW

The second headline was just as informative, and far less expected.

ALBUS DUMBLEDORE REVEALS IDENTITY OF THE BOY-WHO-LIVED

That headline would be the constant reminder to Dumbledore in later years, especially considering how much damage could have been prevented if he'd kept his mouth shut per the Potter's wishes.


	3. Hogsmead

Disclaimer: Still Ain't Mine, sorry.

A/N: Harry Potter, age SEVEN. Yes, Harry doesn't like the letter 'd', no I don't know why, I just think it's cute. They lisp 'cause they ain't got teeth.

* * *

"All right Hunter, Harry," Lily said, placing a small pouch in Harry's hands, "Remember, go straight to the sweet shop and stay there until an adult comes to get you. Who are the adults?"

"Pa'foot," Harry said with a grin, displaying his missing tooth.

"Moony," Hunter echoed with a matching grin.

"Papa," Harry said. Even at age seven, Harry refused to pronounce the letter 'd', it was an amusing habit he had, but one which Lily was beginning to correct, so that he'd go to Hogwarts and be normal.

"You," Hunter ended.

"Very good," Lily said. "Now, be safe boys."

"Yeth, mommy," the twins chorused and headed down the nearly empty street of Hogsmead.

"They'll be find," James said, hugging Lily, "Sirius is watching them."

"I know," Lily replied, "I just don't understand why Dumbledore had to do what he did. You cannot deny that life would have been easier if he had only kept his mouth shut."

"Yes," James said, "but he's learned that lesson, and he's learning it every time he tries to find us. Now come, my love, we have shopping to do ourselves. Let the boys have time in Honeydukes alone, it's a right of passage for all boys."

Lily watched the twins go into Honeydukes and nodded, "Lead the way, good sir," she said, falling into the speech of their favorite game easily.

HPHMHPHMHPHMHPHMHPHMHPHMHPHMHPHMHPHMHPHMHPHMHPHMHP

Harry let Hunter into Honeydukes, and both boys stopped and stared in awe. They'd come to the shop before, of course, but every time they came, they just had to stare in awe at the mounds of chocolate, and other sweets available. The two shared a look that was as plain to them as the 'twin' speak they still indulged in on occasion. "Hello, welcome to Honeydukes," Mr. Duke, the proprietor, said with a smile, "how are you two today?" Although he'd been overawed when the twins had first come to Honeydukes with their parents, now he'd come to the point where he looked after the two like they were two of his own grandchildren, and he was very careful to keep other patrons from harassing the two boys.

"Fine," Harry replied.

"Thank you," Hunter said.

"How can I help you two today?"

Hunter leaned up on his toes, "C'n we get choco froggieth? I'm collectin' cardth." He was the bolder twin, and Harry often let him speak for them both, it did, after all, cost him nothing to let Hunter say what he wanted to.

"You are? How many do you have?" Mr. Duke asked.

"Seben," Hunter replied, "same as m' age."

"Are you seven now?" Mr. Duke said, "Well, last time I saw you, you were still six."

Harry giggled, and Hunter nodded, "We turned theben yethterday."

"Did you now, well, I guess I'll have to give you a special treat." Mr. Duke reached into his pocket, which was always full of candy of some sort, and produced a pair of chocolate frogs, "How about these"

"Thank you!" The boys said in unison, reaching for them.

"Happy Birthday, Harry," Mr. Duke said, handing him the frog, "and happy birthday, Hunter."

The twins took the frogs and put them in each other's backpack, then turned back to Mr. Duke, "I wanna get thugar quillth," Hunter said, "for Mommy and Uncle Moony."

"An' I wanna get thoth ballth that make you go floaty," Harry said, "for Pa'foot an' Papa."

"All right," Mr. Duke stood, "Cherish, will you help one of the boys, and Mandy, you take the other."

"Yes, Mr. Duke," Cherish said.

"Yes Dad," Mandy echoed with a smile at the twins. "Hunter, why don't you come with me."

"And Harry, you can come with me," Cherish said.

"Yeth ma'am," the twins said in unison.

It was a good visit to the sweet shop, until right after the twins had put away their purchases and were going to sit down to wait for an adult to come get them. A couple of young witches came in and spotted the boys. One screamed and the other fainted, and the boys stared at them in horror. "Oh, Merlin!" The screamer said, awed, "You're Hunter Potter."

"Yeth," Hunter said, still staring at her. The twins had, on occasion, met people like this, and they didn't like them. Harry, once he got over the fright, thought they were stupid, and Hunter, well, Hunter just nodded. He didn't know what to think about these _old_ people who just had to touch him.

"Mr. Honey, thir," Harry said, slipping around the counter, "we hi'e now, yeth?"

Before Mr. Duke could answer, people began streaming into the shop, drawn by the clarion call of 'Hunter Potter'. Harry wanted to rush to his twin, but the way was quickly blocked, and he wanted to hide. The noise and the coos scared him.

A wand went bang, and Harry, already scared, bolted, he ran through the half open door into the back room of the shop, and a second bang sent him running into the basement, pulling the door behind him.

Alone in the dimly lit basement, Harry sat, half crouching, on the stairs, unable to make the knob turn, and too terrified to even cry. Instead, he held tightly to his knees and shivered as he strained to hear what was going on and wishing, desperately, that Hunter was with him, because Hunter meant that everything was ok.

HPHMHPHMHPHMHPHMHPHMHPHMHPHMHPHMHPHMHPHMHPHMHPHMHP

The door to the basement didn't open for a very long time, long enough for Harry to have fallen asleep. When it did open, Mandy couldn't help her cry, "Dad! It's Harry!" She called before he could ask her what was wrong. "Oh, Harry, it's all right," she said, as Harry stirred, she hurried down the stairs and laid her hand on Harry's arm as he looked up, "Hello again, Harry."

"Where Hun'er?" Harry asked.

"Your mom took him home," Mandy said, "but your Uncle Sirius are still here, looking for you."

Harry sniffled, "I wanna go home!"

"Just as soon as they get here, ok?"

"Harry!" Sirius said, appearing in the doorway, "Thank Merlin, you're all right!"

Mandy moved so that Sirius could hug the seven year old, who burst into tears at the sight of him. "Pa'foo'!" Harry managed after a moment.

"I'm here, Harry," Sirius replied, he adjusted his arms and lifted Harry as he stood up. "You're safe now. I'm going to take you home."

"Wan' Papa," Harry said, "Wan' Mommy!"

"We're going to them, Harry," Sirius replied. He looked at Mandy, "Can I use your Floo?"

"Of course, just come back up stairs," Mandy said.

"Thank you," Sirius replied. He led the way up stairs with the still crying Harry in his arms. In the back of the shop was the fireplace, and quickly Sirius was on his way back to the Potter Manor. Waiting in the living room where Lily and James, looking terrified.

"Sirius!" James said, "Harry! Where was he? We were about to start contacting Aurors."

"In the Honeydukes basement," Sirius replied. "The door jammed and nobody noticed. I brought him straight here." He knelt to let Harry go, and the moment that the boy was standing, Lily had him in a tight hug, with James on his other side.

Sirius watched them with his throat tight, and, even as he saw the signs of perfect parents worried about one of their sons, he couldn't help but remember the conversation that had taken place in the candy shop.

_***Flashback***_

"_I'll take Hunter and go home, James, you have to find Harry," Lily said._

"_No, we can't let people know that Harry is missing," James said. "It'll be more ammunition for the next trick Dumbledore tries. If we just leave, and Sirius looks, then nobody will know."_

"_It will look worse if we don't look," Lily argued, "If you don't think Dumbledore will find out about this, then you live in a dream world Potter."_

_James turned, "Back me up, Sirius, if we just leave now; while Mr. Duke holds them off, nobody will ever know that Harry isn't here. With the 'Potters' gone, you can keep looking, he can't have gone far. If you can't find him in two hours, we'll call the Aurors."_

_Sirius stared at James, then at Lily, and wanted to groan, but he knew that the Marauders' Code had to be obeyed. "James is right," he said, quietly, "I'll look for Harry. Go home, don't worry. Padfoot will find him."_

_***Flashback***_

Three hours later, and it was clear that no one had made a move to call the Aurors, and from the fact that Hunter had not yet come down, Lily and James had been arguing about it. Sirius watched them, feeling helpless, until he saw a pair of green eyes looking at him through sturdy black frames. Somehow, just looking in those eyes, Sirius knew that Harry knew just how much of an act his parents were putting on. "I have to go," Sirius said, "I have to get ready for my shift."

"Thanks again, Padfoot," James said, standing and catching Sirius's hand, "I knew you could find him."

Sirius smiled, "Have I ever let you down?" He let go and turned, casting Floo powder into the flames and heading for home. As he emerged into the flat he shared with Remus, Sirius sighed, _Don't worry Cub,_ he thought, remembering those too-wise green eyes, _everything's going to work out fine._


	4. Diagon Alley

Disclaimer: Not not mine, not not mine (ahem, sorry, just celebrating the END)

A/N: Wow, that was fast, yes, this is the last of this story. Tune in....uh....soon for First Year, depending on how many reviews I get when I get up at seven tonight. Hope you liked... oh, and this is sort of the Prequal to Harry's Hogwarts years, which will be far more indepth, SCOUTS HONOR. (Former Girl Scout, buy cookies and nobody gets thin!)

Oh, this is Harry Potter, AGE 11, in which Harry is precocious and meets Malfoy and Hermione...his new best friends? (Evil Cackle...'cause you'll have to wait until next time to find out!)

* * *

Harry emerged from the Floo coughing, "Padfoot?" He called between coughs.

"Harry?" Sirius replied, coming out of his kitchen with a mug of tea, "What are you doing here?"

Harry rolled his eyes, "Hunter is turning eleven and the Manor's full of party planning," he said and held up a letter, "I wanted someone to help me celebrate."

Sirius set his mug on a side table with a grin, "Is that what I think it is?"

"It's got green ink on it," Harry replied.

Sirius smirked, "Remus needs to see this." He walked down the hall and slammed open one of the bedroom doors, "Moony! You have five seconds before I steal all your chocolate and give it to Harry!"

"What?" Remus called back.

"Harry's here, and you have to get up!" Sirius said, "C'mon Moony!"

"Just let me get dressed, Paddy," Remus replied.

"Five minutes," Sirius replied, "or I'll hand your chocolate over to Harry." He shut the door and walked back to the living room, "Remind me to give you too much sugar, ok, cub?"

Harry grinned, "Yes sir, Padfoot, sir."

Remus came out of the bedroom wearing grey slacks, and a maroon polo shirt, "Now then, Harry, what are you doing here?"

"Hiding from Hunter's birthday party," Harry replied, "mum and pa are trying to out do Hunter's Hogwarts letter and the mysterious gift Dumbledore sent. Since I didn't get a Dumbledore gift, and me going to Hogwarts is nothing new, after all, Hunter got in."

"Nonsense," Remus said, "now, you told your parents that you were over here, right?"

"Yes," Harry said, thinking of the note he'd left on the mantle.

"Good, then we can head to Diagon Ally and get you a birthday present," Remus said.

"You don't have to," Harry said, instantly, "I don't need anything."

"What? A Potter, not want presents?" Sirius grabbed his chest, "Heart attack! Heart attack!"

Remus produced his wand and muttered something, Sirius howled and leapt in the air. "Stop being a crybaby," Remus said, "let's go."

He walked over to the fireplace and threw some powder on the fire, "Diagon Alley" He called and stepped into the flames.

Harry grabbed some powder and followed, with Sirius on his heels. "Now," Remus said, "there are certain things your parents will want to be here for, that is, robes, your wand, class books, so we are not going to get those things. Instead, Sirius will take you to Florish and Blotts for other books, and then to Zonko's while I'll get your special present."

"The bookstore?" Sirius whined, "Do I have to?" Remus looked at Sirius for a long moment, then at Harry.

"Yes," Harry said, catching on, "because it's MY birthday!"

"All right," Sirius said, "but nothing practical. You can only get books to help you prank better."

"Yes Padfoot," Harry replied with a sigh.

They parted and went into the bookstore, and Harry left Sirius staring after him mournfully as he headed into the stacks. Harry knew where he was headed, that is, for the beginning Charms and Transfiguration books, the sort of books his parents had failed to get for him last year when he'd asked, and that he would now have to convince Padfoot the Generous to buy for him. Harry walked around a bookshelf and right into someone else, "Hey!" The 'someone else' said.

"Sorry," Harry replied quietly. He stood up, "I didn't know someone was there."

"You should be more careful," the blond haired boy said. He lifted his chin, "I'm Draco Malfoy."

"Harry Potter," Harry replied, eyeing the only child of his father's least favorite Wizard. "You start Hogwarts this year, huh?"

"Yes," Draco said, eyeing him like he was a dangerous beast.

"Good luck," Harry said, "I hope you do well in Slytherin." He offered his hand.

Draco took it for a brief moment, "Thanks, you to, Potter, I hope you do well in Gryffindor."

Harry rolled his eyes, "Why would I want to be a Gryffindork? I'm more likely to be a Ravenclaw. Look, I got to hurry, my Godfather's feeling generous and if I'm quick, I can probably trick him into getting more than he thinks he's getting. And since it is books, Uncle Moony will shake his head, smile, and let it go."

"All right," Draco said, he, too, knew the value of a generous godfather.

Harry grabbed a feather light basket and entered the Charms section. It didn't take too long, and he came up with the complete seven volume Charms set. It was meant for the beginning Charms student, and was actually considered an asset to Muggleborns. "Excuse me."

Harry turned, and found himself confronting a bushy haired girl with buck teeth. "May I help you?" Harry asked.

"I was just wondering if you could recommend a book for a Muggleborn about Charms," the girl said.

Harry smiled, "Well, I don't know about a single book, but I was told that this series here was good for beginners and an asset to Muggleborns. There's a Transfiguration set by the same author as well. When it comes to Potions, just read the text and you'll be miles ahead of most students."

"Thank you," the girl said, "I'm Hermione Granger."

"Harry Potter," Harry replied, "I have to go, got to get that Transfiguration set before they sell out. Have fun at Hogwarts."

He ducked around to the Transfiguration section and found the other set of books. With both sets in his basket, Harry took a deep breath and went looking for his godfather. Sirius was standing by the counter, chatting with the pretty Witch at the counter, but when Harry appeared, he ended the conversation, "How many books?" Sirius asked.

"Just fourteen," Harry replied, "but Pa'foot, they're the best books! They got all sorts of spells that aren't in my school books. 'Specially the best prank charms, like you'n'Moony'n'Pa use'ta use. I wanna be a prankster like you, Pa'foot, but smart like Moony so I never repeat myself. Rule number eight, 'member?"

Sirius laughed, he knew, just like Harry, that he, Harry that is, only skipped the letter 'd' in Padfoot when he really wanted something. They both also knew that Sirius why buy whatever it was that Harry had asked for. It was a power that many children would abuse, Harry used it sparingly, and only when he had a very good reason. "Put them on the counter, Cub, and don't let Moony catch you talking like that. He'll do the remedial course on grammar again."

Harry nodded, "Yes, Padfoot." He put the basket on the counter and within five minutes was following his godfather eagerly to Zonko's joke shop. They emerged from there an hour later with several bags to meet Remus, who stood with his hands behind his back, looking amused.

"Have fun, Harry?" Remus asked.

"Yup," Harry said, "I got the books I wanted and then Padfoot bought me this 'going to school' gift too. Did you find what you were looking for and can I have some ice cream now?"

Remus produced an owl cage, containing a snowy owl, "Harry, this is a gift from Padfoot and I, just so that we know you can always write to us if you need to."

Harry set down his bags and ran forward to hug Remus tightly, and then turned to look at the owl, "She's beautiful, Moony. What's her name?"

"You can name her," Remus replied.

"I'll think on it," Harry said, "she has to have a perfect name." He slipped a finger through the bars, "Hello, I'm Harry Potter."

The owl gently nipped his finger and Harry giggled. "Well," Sirius said, "I'd say she's a hit, Remus. Now, let's take your owl and these bags back to the flat, and then we can go to the zoo, how about that?"

"Ok," Harry said.

The trio floo'd back to the flat, left their bags and were gone, moments after they'd left a second time, the head of James Potter appeared in the fire. "Moony? Padfoot? Are you guys there? I'm looking for Harry!"

The only reply James heard was the mournful hooting of a snowy owl.

Harry, Sirius and Remus arrived at the London Zoo with matching grins, and, after collecting large, chocolate cones from an ice cream seller, they were on their way to look at and laugh at the Muggle animals.

Like other trips to the Zoo, Sirius found the wolves first, "Hey, Remus, look, any cousins in there?" He asked.

Remus looked, "No, but I thought I saw your cousins on our way here?"

"Really? Andy here, I could totally see, but not Bella and 'Cissa," Sirius replied.

"Not those cousins," Remus replied, "the orangutans."

"Ha funny ha," Sirius said, dryly.

"Look, Padfoot, the snakes!" Harry pointed, "Can we go see, please?"

"Why? You can just go over to Grimmuald place and look at the portraits," Sirius said.

"Please?" Harry begged, clenching his hands under his chin, "I'm sorry about the Pa'foot earlier, and that time I hit you with a color potion."

"All right, Cub," Remus said, cutting him off with a laugh, "Let's go see the reptiles. Maybe they'll have a hungry one we can feed Padfoot to."

"Cool," Harry replied, and ran ahead into the building.

Sirius eyes Remus for a long moment, "Well, I guess we know why you like the pull out so much," he said simply, before racing after his godson. Remus laughed and followed at a more leisurely pace, his mood barely spoiled by a vaguely familiar trio who bumped him as they hurried into the reptile house.

Remus found Harry with his face pressed against the glass of a large boa constrictor while Sirius leaned against the wall beside it, pointedly not looking at the snake. Remus smiled at him encouragingly before putting his hand on Harry's shoulder, "So, what's he doing?"

"Sleeping," Harry said, "snakes do that a lot." He turned away and continued down the way, stopping to look into every case. He was half-way through the circuit when he stopped, "Look, they're feeding it!" He said, pointing.

Sirius shuddered, but Remus looked, and saw that, sure enough, the constrictor inside was finishing up the last of something with a tail. Remus hoped it was a rat. "Move," a rude boy said, knocking Harry over and looking into the case. Remus moved to Harry up, but paused when he noticed an odd, green glitter in the eleven year olds' eyes. Harry made a hissing sound as he looked at his hands, but a scream distracted Remus. The boa constrictor was charging out of the glass, past the rude boy, and heading straight for the door. Harry watched him go with a fascination that made Remus shudder almost as much as the snake had done to Sirius.

Speaking of which, Remus glanced around, and found Sirius perched on top of a handrail, back to the wall. Remus shook his head and reached for Harry, "It's gone, Sirius," he said, pulling Harry up. "Get down from there so we can get back to the apartment."

"Aw, but you haven't fed me extra sugar," Harry whined.

"Next time," Remus said as Sirius hopped down.

Harry looked at Sirius, "You know, he wasn't poisonous," he said, "that was a boa constrictor, they suffocate their pray, not bite them, and he was too small to be able to swallow you easily. The big one might have, but not that little one. He's got a few years before he's big enough."

"That doesn't help," Sirius replied, as he eyed the rude boy, who was crying to a couple that were clearly his parents.

"Now look here," the man said before they could leave, "how dare your boy attack my Dudley."

"Attack him?" Sirius said, "your Dudley knocked Harry down. You were standing right there, and you saw it. I saw you watching him, so don't come crying to me about your boy being afraid of a snake that got free. Come on, Harry, Remus, we need to go. I'm sure your parents are probably worried about you by now."

"Yes, Uncle Sirius," Harry replied, quietly.

The trio left the blustering man behind as they headed for the building's exit and a hidden spot to Apparate from. They arrived at the flat moments before James came through the Floo. "There you are," he said, "Harry, where have you been?"

"With Sirius and Remus," Harry replied, "I told you this morning that I was going to stay here. You and Mum were going crazy, Papa, and with all those people setting up the party, I thought me being underfoot was a good thing."

"What did I say when you asked?" James asked.

"You said nothing," Harry shrugged, "Mum said, 'that's nice, don't eat to much before the party.' I even put a note on the mantel in case you didn't remember. Bright pink paper, yellow letters, couldn't miss it."

"It wasn't there," James said, "do you know how worried we were?"

"Worried about me, or worried about what Dumbledore would say if we weren't the perfect family?" Harry replied, then clamped his hands over his face, the blood draining so fast that he first went white and then fainted.

"Bloody hell," James whispered, "where did that come from?"

Sirius shook his head, "You didn't think he was stupid, blind or deaf, did you? You and Lily fight loud enough to wake the dead sometimes. Remus and I took him to Diagon for a few things for Hogwarts, and then to the Zoo. Why don't you help me get his stuff back home while Remus wakes him up."

James nodded, hazel eyes still locked on his small, eleven year old son, who had just proved that his small stature was not a reflection on his intelligence as it sometimes seemed. "Prongs," Remus said, snapping James out of his thoughts, "the bags?"

James turned, and eyed the many Zonko's bags, "Did you buy out the shop?" He asked.

"Nope," Sirius replied, "we put one or two items per bag. It's to flip out Lily."

"Can I watch?"

"Sure, I'll even say you gave me the idea," Sirius replied, grabbing some bags and apparating.

"Why that," James followed suite.

Remus shook his head, "All right, Harry, you're all clear."

Harry sat up, "Think it worked?"

"Naturally, you're a Marauder. Now, don't use that too often, or people will suspect."

"Great, thanks for teaching me, Moony."

"No problem, Cub, you'd better Floo home now," Remus said.

"Yes Moony," Harry replied, he hugged his adopted uncle and vanished into the Floo.


End file.
